


don't you want to claim my body like a vandal?

by thecarlysutra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP without Porn, Season/Series 01, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>SUMMARY:</b> Breaking and entering.<br/><b>AUTHOR’S NOTES:</b> Set during season one or two of <i>AtS</i>, in an alternate universe where Faith stays with Angel Investigations instead of going to prison.  Title from Natalia Kill’s “Problem”.<br/><b>PROMPT:</b> Written for the femslash minis Foreign Words for Love round for punch_kicker15 who requested an interpretation of the German word <i>Fensterln</i>: when you have to climb through someone's window in order to have sex with them without their parents knowing about it, with trying to be quiet, teasing, and miniskirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you want to claim my body like a vandal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punch_kicker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/gifts).



  
When Cordelia informed Angel that he was to give her a key to every lock in the building, she had not anticipated unlocking the rarely used basement door to sneak in to visit Faith, who was still sleeping on Angel’s couch even though _OMG it’s been three months already, what is she waiting for?_ Still, Cordelia thought, this was by a large margin the least weird thing to happen to her in the past year. 

Faith was on the couch, but she wasn’t sleeping. Cordelia entered the room behind her, Faith silhouetted against the blue and orange light coming from the television. Cordelia was pretty damn proud of herself for getting the drop on a Slayer—for about three seconds. Then Faith, without turning around, said, “Shouldn’t you be in bed with Casper?”

Cordelia frowned. “First of all, _no_ , Dennis and I do not—we’re just roommates, okay? Secondly—” She faltered. “Shut up.”

Faith turned around, and she was grinning. “Got you speechless, Cordy?”

Cordelia snorted. “Hardly.”

Faith patted the seat beside her. Cordelia came to sit beside her on the soft sofa, smoothing the knit fabric of her mini skirt over her thighs. 

“Popcorn?” Faith asked. “Or did you come here for something sweeter?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “You’re about as sweet as a lemon.” 

“And you’re as smooth as vermouth, honey,” Faith said, and pursed her mouth in a kiss to the air. 

Cordelia felt herself flush. Faith put the popcorn on the coffee table, turned back to Cordelia.

“So,” she said, and Cordelia took Faith’s face in both her hands and kissed her hard. It took Faith approximately three tenths of a second to catch on, and her hands took hold of Cordelia, their mouths working together. 

“Your hands are greasy and you taste like a movie theater smells,” Cordelia said when they broke for air.

“Shhhhhh,” Faith said with exaggerated gravitas. “You wanna wake up Angel? I would _love_ to hear you explain to the boss man why you’re here.” 

“And I’d love to hear you moan,” Cordelia whispered against Faith’s ear, right before she sunk her teeth into it.

Faith did moan, throaty and deep, like a wolf’s snarl. Her hands traveled Cordelia’s body, one hand up her shirt and the other up her skirt. Cordelia’s hands were in Faith’s hair as she pulled herself into Faith’s lap, straddling her at the waist. Cordelia moved her body against Faith’s, Faith’s fingernails scratching against the flesh of her breasts, making her shiver. Cordelia heard the rending of fabric and, as Faith’s fingers rubbed against her sex, realized that her panties had been torn. 

“That is _La Perla_ ,” Cordelia said.

“I don’t even know what that means,” Faith countered, and she moved her fingers inside Cordelia in such a way that the conversation was lost. 

“Fuck,” Cordelia said, riding up on Faith’s hand, and Faith grinned.

“Comment or command?” Faith asked.

Cordelia replied with a wordless moan. She thrust against Faith, her cheeks and chest flushing, her hair loose and wild around her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip and came, throwing her head back, baring the flesh of her throat.

Faith pulled Cordelia against her. She bit her neck, and whispered against her ear, “You know, technically this is breaking and entering. Maybe I should call the police.”

Cordelia snorted, peeking an eye open. “Yeah, right,” she gasped. “You love the police.”

Faith showed her teeth. “Okay, you’re right. I guess I’ll have to punish you myself.” 

Faith pulled Cordelia off her lap, bent her over the arm of the couch. Faith pulled the scant material of Cordelia’s miniskirt up; she pulled down the shredded remains of Cordelia’s expensive panties, and ran her hand over Cordelia’s bare ass. She pulled her hand back.

“Don’t!” Cordelia whispered.

“Scared of a little spanking?” Faith asked.

“You’ll wake Angel,” Cordelia said, and Faith nodded. She had kind of forgotten about him. “Okay,” she said. “Stay.”

Cordelia stayed bent over the arm of the couch with her perfect ass bare and just waiting for Faith’s touch. Faith looked around the apartment until coming up with a solution. She hopped up, pulled down the rod from the blinds. She swung it experimentally; it made a quiet whistling noise. Faith nodded, came back to Cordelia on the couch.

A thought struck her.

“One more thing,” Faith said, and gagged Cordelia with her own La Perla underwear.

Faith took up position behind Cordelia. She teed up, brought the skinny rod down against Cordelia’s naked ass. Cordelia cried out, but it was muffled by the fabric in her mouth. A thin, red mark bloomed over Cordelia’s ass, and a wave of intense wanting bloomed between Faith’s legs. She gasped, then grit her teeth, swung the rod again. Cordelia moaned behind the gag. Faith unbuttoned her jeans and shoved her hand down the front of her jeans. She smacked Cordelia with the rod again while rubbing her fingers over her clit.

Faith swung the rod again. Cordelia squealed and whimpered. Faith swelled, throbbed, tightened, moving her fingers furiously in her own underwear. Faith spanked Cordelia harder and faster, spreading red stripes over Cordelia’s ass until the whole thing was pink. Tears ran down Cordelia’s red cheeks. Faith dilated, shivering and moaning and falling to her knees, the rod falling from her hand.

“Fuck,” she panted.

Cordelia wiped her cheeks, rubbed at her raw ass.

“Comment or command?” she asked. 

Faith laughed, and pulled Cordelia down to the floor with her, burning their hands and knees on the carpet.

“Maybe both,” she said, and kissed her again.  



End file.
